skip_and_sqakfandomcom-20200213-history
Skip and Sqak Adventures
Skip and Sqak Adventures is an upcoming game in the Skip and Sqak Series developed by Yellow Apple Games. It is a 3D platformer game that has a free roaming environment, puzzle solving, and more story telling than the previous games. In this game, Skip, Sqak and Vexter must join forces to save the world from a new threat of evil by collecting Miracle Fruits across a huge uncharted island. Story Eons ago, an ancient race called the "Pasiku's" arrived to a rocky desert island and planted a magical tree called the Great Miracle Tree that begins to give plants and life to the entire island. Though the Pasiku's had mysteriously vanished, the island eventually became inhabitable and was named Sunny Villa Island. Present day, everyone in Sunny Villa is celebrating the Great Miracle Tree's 3000th birthday. However, Vexter attacks the island in his saucer to steal the Great Miracle Tree but luckily Skip and Sqak were able to get on board the saucer and fight him. During the brawl against Vexter, an army of colossal robots (which Vexter claims didn't make) begin terrorizing Sunny Villa and take control of Vexter's saucer. As Skip and Sqak were hanging onto Vexter's orbmobile to stop the alien from escaping, one of the giant robots shoots the orbmobile that sends the trio hurling very far away from Sunny Villa. Skip wakes up from the crash to find himself stranded on a mysterious island with Sqak and Vexter nowhere to be seen. Making his way to a native village, Skip sees Vexter being held captive by the frog villagers and their dragon leader King Sarugus who reveals to Skip that the island he's stranded in is called "Amphibious Island" which cannot be found on any maps. Skip learns from King Sarugus that last night, one of his island defense towers shot down the saucer that was carrying the Great Miracle Tree and many Miracle Fruits have been scattered all over Amphibious Island. Without the Miracle Fruits, the Great Miracle Tree will lose it's magical powers and all of Sunny Villa will be disintigrated into a wasteland! Skip heads into Glorious Glade, the biggest jungle in Amphibious Island, to search for Miracle Fruits while also trying to search for Sqak. TBA Gameplay Skip and Sqak Adventures is a 3D platforming game with it's main setting being a free roaming environment and introducing many new characters. The main objective is collecting /Miracle Fruits/, rainbow colored fruits that can be collected by doing tasks for NPC's or finding them in the levels in order to unlock more levels. Aside from Miracle Gems that must be collected, there are also Miracle Seeds scattered across the levels that are used to let you fight the boss. Skip, Sqak and Vexter each have their own moves and can collect a certain colored collectable individually: *Skip can collect orange items *Sqak can collect blue items *Vexter can collect red items Playable Characters Skip, Sqak and Vexter can all swim and climb on poles and walls. Characters Main Characters * Skip * Sqak * Comrade Vexter *Makayla: *Imp: *Robin: *Blatly: *Dr. Gearz: Used to be an enemy to Skip and Sqak, Gearz now helps out as an ally. *King Sarugus: A blue dragon who is the leader of the Amphibious Island Defenders as well as the king of Amphibious Village. *Violet: A light-blue frog with the skills of a ninja. Since she's poisonous, her kiss is worse than her bite. *The Three Big Heads: The Main Antagonists of the game. They are the creators of the Mecha-Head robots *Commander Rynox: The Secondary Antagonist of the game. He's a brutish "hognoceros" (a warthog/rhinoceros hybrid) who's the leader of the War Hawg mercenaries. *TBA Other Characters * Worker Bots: Tiny robots built by Dr. Gearz to act as maintanence for Amphibious Island. These litte guys have been captured to be used as batteries for Redworx generators. Rescuing sets of orange, blue, and red Worker Bots will reward you with a Miracle Fruit. * Martin Mole: A mole miner who is the foremen of the underground at Glorious Glade. He requests Skip to help him free his trapped workers. * Farmer Tugs: A farmer who owns a Bourdle pen in Glorious Glade. After his Bourdles escaped their pen, he requests Skip to help bring them back to the pen. * Groovy Cat: A hippy cat who offers a pattern challenge to Skip. * Justin McRuss: A surfing otter who challenges Sqak to a waterslide contest. * Granny Timberton: An elderly beaver who lives in Glorious Glade. * Escar: A snail who challenges Sqak to race lap races in Glorious Glade. * Sherman and Shawn: Twin shrimp who reside at River Bay. Sherman requests Sqak to help rescue Shawn after he got caught in a fishing trap. * Colonel Webfoot: The duck commando of Ferocious Farms. He is captured and locked into Hawg's security fortress but was freed by Sqak. * TBA Enemies *Iguanasaur: Carnivorous four-legged creatures that appear to be a mix of an iguana and a dinosaur. *War Hawgs: Vicious swine-like beasts who work for Commander Rynox. They were hired by the Three Big Heads to dispose Skip, Sqak and Vexter. **'Hawglings': Small war hawgs that only take one hit to defeat. They oftenly come in groups. **TBA *Moo-rauder: Crazy cows equipped with acid-filled guns. *Moo-rauder Bully: Tough bulls who take three hits to take down. *Trigger Whinny: Horses equipped with plasma rifles. *Hee and Haw: A duo of donkeys (one tall and the other small). The tall donkey will throw the smaller donkey like a boomerang. *Mecha-Heads: The robotic soldiers of the Three Big Heads that are programmed to terminate anyone and anything that opposes as a threat to their masters. **'Mecha-Bugs': Robots modeled like bugs that crawl pretty fast. They spawn out of Mecha-Hives. *TBA Places Skip and Sqak Adventures takes place in an uncharted island called Amphibious Island, located very far away from the Peacific Ocean and it's an even bigger island than Sunny Villa. Skip, Sqak, and Vexter must explore this huge island in order to save the Great Miracle Tree. *Amphibious Island (Hub World) *Glorious Glade: *Ferocious Farms: King Sarugus's army base is being attacked by the War Hawgs. *River Bay Town: A town set around many lakes, rivers, and close to the sea. Fish scientists known as "Landologist" had built a facility to study on the land. *Sunburned Crater: An underground cavern underneath the island volcano is where the Mecha-Heads are mining for fuel. *TBA Category:Games Category:Main Games